Kitty Kidnapping
by Tsubasita-cchi y Atashii
Summary: Iroha es recibida por Piko en su casa. Pero una de las redes sociales representará el escenario donde ocurren amenazas para la pelirosa. Piko está involucrado. Una desconocida envia mensajes./ Primer PikoXIroha
1. Atacada

Esa mañana estaba Iroha en el laboratorio de la escuela como (casi) siempre estudiando química.

Tenía dos tubos de ensayo, uno con un líquido rosa y otro con un líquido azul. No sabía qué estaba mezclando. No leyó las propiedades de los químicos. Todo el mundo la rodeaba, excepto por Kaito, Len, Piko y el profesor. Ella tiene unos lentes de experimentación, guantes de látex y una bata blanca.

-Voy a mezclar estos componentes y haré un nuevo compuesto: El Irohanio!

Toda la gente la apoya gritándole "Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo!".

**. . .**

**BOOM!**

Una explosión monumental. Sólo dejó rastros de quemaduras en la clase y no la destruyó como Iroha pensaba.

-Creo...que lo llamaré Explotonio...- Los tubos de ensayo se reducen a cenizas.- Auch...

El profesor salió sin intención de volver. Risas generales.

-Esta Iroha...nunca usa el razonamiento...lógico...- Piko se cuestionaba a si mismo intentando no morirse de la risa.

-Pero es súper chistosa! Me encanta!- Dijo Len.

Piko le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria.

-¿No eres un poco...menor, para ella?

-Vamos, Piko, admítelo, te gusta Iroha!- Le dijo Kaito con un poco de picardía y camaradería.

Si Piko hubiera tenido un refresco, lo hubiera escupido. Si hubiera comido una galleta, se habría atragantado. Si hubiera estado desequilibrado sobre la baranda de un barco, se caería al mar. Pero  
>sólo se limitó a gritar:<p>

-¿QUÉ QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?

Todos se dieron vuelta. Piko estaba rojísimo. Negó con la cabeza y se volvió a sentar, mientras los demás hablaban.

-Iroha NO me gusta!

-¿En serio? No se nota~

-Si, que suerte.

-¿No notaste el sarcasmo en las palabras de Kaito?

-Si, Len.

-Bueno, estos 3 puntos lideran la lista de por qué te gusta Iroha. Primero, el dia miércoles de la semana pasada...- Comenzó a enumerar Gakupo, quien recién llegaba de reirse un rato.

**_"Flashback, contado por Gakupo, despues de la escuela..._**

**_-Estos libros están muy pesados para mis brazos!- Iroha venía bajando las escaleras con unos libros que debía cuidar como presidenta de la clase. De repente dio un pequeño tropiezo y casi cae _**  
><strong><em>de las escaleras.- Ah!<em>**

**_-Te tengo, Iro-chan!- Entonces viniste y le sujetaste un brazo y los libros cayeron al suelo.- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te torciste un pie ni nada?_**

**_-Estoy bien...gracias...- Iroha se sonrojó a más no poder y se agachó al segundo a recoger los libros._**

**_-Yo te ayudo!- Te ofreciste y llevaste la mitad de los libros.- Te acompañaré a casa, ¿Si?_**

**_-Gracias, Piko!- Y los dos se fueron conversando."_**

-Eso no significa que me guste! Soy caballeroso con las chicas!

-Ejem...segundo punto...- Dijo Kaito.- El invierno pasado~

**_"Flashback, contado por Kaito, en invierno, casa de Iroha Nekomura..._**

**_Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación de Iroha._**

**_-Adelante!_**

**_-Hola, Iro-chan._**

**_-Ah, Piko-kun..._**

**_-Supe lo de tu resfrio y vine a cuidarte, me preocupabas..._**

**_-Gracias, de veras!"_**

-Bueno, era verdad que estaba preocupado por Iro!

-Y último punto...- Dijo Len.- El verano del año pasado...

**_"Flashback, contado por Len, verano, prado en las afueras de la ciudad..._**

**_-Esto es lo mejor!- Iroha reía y corría, vestida con un lindo vestido blanco, sin zapatos y sin el casco._**

**_-Si, lo mejor!- Piko estaba sentado frente al lago, mirando sin un punto fijo a la distancia. Decidió levantarse y correr junto con Iroha. Le tomó las manos y empezaron a girar, riendo como niños. De repente, por un mal movimiento, Iroha cayó encima de Piko. Los dos quedaron lo suficientemente cerca como para que por un solo error surgiera un beso por la unión de sus labios. Se levantaron, enrojecidos a mas no poder, sin decirse nada."_**

-Eso fue solo un accidente!- Reclamó Piko.

-Hmm...- Kaito se quedó pensativo. Sonó el timbre de salida.

Iroha salió sola del edificio. Miki se acercó a ella a conversar y Lily la siguió.

-Hola, Iroha! Buen show el de hoy!- Dijeron las dos.

-Gracias! ¿Como están?

-Muertas de la risa! Gracias por aportar el chiste del dia, Iro!- Dijo Miki.

-Es mi especialidad, chicas! No me agradezcan!

-Bueno...nos vemos entonces!- Dijo Lily.

-Bueno...nos vemos, Bye Bye!

-Bye Bye!- Se despidieron las dos.

Piko iba tras Iroha. Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de la pelirosa de ojos ambarinos.

De repente, dos hombres aparecieron en una esquina.

-Hola, niña.

-¿Eh?

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

-NO!

-Ven, gatita bonita...- Un hombre la agarró por debajo del pecho y otro por las piernas para evitar que escapara.

Iroha solo atinó a gritar.

-AYUDENME! POR FAVOR! AYU...!- Quien la agarró por debajo del pecho le tapó la boca, callando a Iroha.

La voz de Piko se hizo oír entonces.

-SUELTALA, DESGRACIADO MALDITO!

Se dirigió donde el hombre que la sujetaba por debajo del pecho y le golpeó las manos. Iroha mordió la mano que le tapaba la boca con unos colmillos en desarrollo que tenía.

-Cuidado, Iro, esto puede dolerte...- Piko pateó las manos de quien agarraba por las piernas a Iroha, provocando así un pequeño golpe en las piernas de Iroha. Luego la ojidorada pateó el rostro del hombre con el único pie que tenía libre.- Ven conmigo, Iro-chan!- La aludida se subió a la espalda de Piko, quien echó a correr apenas ella estuvo sobre su espalda. Cuando hubieron perdido a los hombres de vista, Piko bajó a Iroha.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si...gracias, Piko, gracias!- La chica se echó a llorar y abrazó a su salvador. Él correspondió el abrazo.

-¿No te robaron nada? ¿Estás bien?- Registró la mochila de Iroha y no había nada que faltara o nada fuera de lo común.

-Si...Piko...sentí el miedo de mi vida! Pensé que iban a violarme o a matarme!

-Calma, Iro, todo está bien...ya pasará...

-¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa hoy?

-Por supuesto...cálmate, nada puede dañarte si conmigo estás, pues prometo protegerte hoy y siempre.

-Gracias...Piko...Te debo la vida...

-No, no es nada...

Y así, los dos se fueron a casa de Piko a pasar la noche. El albino se preguntaba mil veces quién pudo haber sido tan cruel como para tratar de atacar a Iroha. No pudo pensar en ninguno de los profesores o sus compañeros de colegio. La duda resonó en él y en la mente de Iroha tambien.

**_¿Quien pudo haberla tratado de matar? _**


	2. Amenazada

Piko abrió la puerta, con la duda en su mente.

-¿Donde dejo mi bolso?

-Dejalo sobre el sillón, Iroha, y relaja tu mente, ¿Si? No pienses en nada, y cálmate. Te iré a preparar una rica cena.- Dijo Piko amablemente.

-S...si...- Iroha se sentó sobre el sillón, al lado de su bolso. Encendió el televisor, con calma. Suspiró y decidió mirar la televisión sin decirle nada a Piko. Ella sabía que no le gustaba que lo inquietaran mucho. Sobretodo si un amigo acababa de ser atacado delante de sus propios ojos. Pero en verdad ella no podía dejar de recordar...

**_"-Ven, gatita bonita...- Un hombre la agarró por debajo del pecho y otro por las piernas para evitar que escapara._**

**_Iroha solo atinó a gritar._**

**_-AYUDENME! POR FAVOR! AYU...!- Quien la agarró por debajo del pecho le tapó la boca, callando a Iroha._**

**_La voz de Piko se hizo oír entonces._**

**_-SUELTALA, DESGRACIADO MALDITO!"_**

Al cabo de media hora, Piko la llamó a la mesa. La comida tenía muy buen aspecto. Eran unas piezas de tamago sushi que él mismo preparó.

-¿Sabes preparar tamago sushi?

-Emm...si, mi madre me enseñó desde pequeño a cocinar algunas comidas...espero que sea de tu agrado, Iroha.

Iroha comió a gusto la cena que Piko le preparó. Más tarde le elogió la cena, diciendole que tenia una muy buena mano para cocinar.

La pelirosa se fue a bañar luego y se puso un vestido rojo que traía siempre en la mochila por si acaso. Le preguntó a Piko si tenía computadora.

-¿Por?

-Para distraerme un minutito...

-Ah...hay una en mi habitación. Puedes conectarte a Facebook, o cualquier sitio. No te preocupes.

-Gracias!

Iroha se fue a la habitación de Piko y se sentó a la computadora un rato. Habló con Lily, con Luka y con Miku.

Pero cuando se metió a Facebook, fue algo impactante.

Atinó a gritar de nuevo y de la sorpresa cayó de la silla.

-Iroha, ¿Que pasa?- Piko se agachó y abrazó a Iroha.

-Alguien...definitivamente me sigue y sus intenciones no son nada buenas!- Dijo Iroha atemorizada.

-¿Eh?

Piko se levantó y miró las notificaciones de Iroha. Decían "Nodoka Nanihiro ha publicado en tu muro.".

¿Nodoka Nanihiro?

¿Quien era ella?

Abrió en diferentes 5 pestañas las publicaciones en el muro de Iroha.

La primera decía:

**"Nekomura Iroha: Bien, has huido. Ha sido suerte. Pero no huirás a la siguiente."**

La segunda:

**"Cuídate de la estación de trenes Fujimori. Si no quieres ser arrojada a las vías, cuidate."**

La tercera:

**"Cuídate de la avenida Rurimaki. Si no quieres morir arrollada o degollada, cuídate."**

La cuarta:

**"Cuídate de la sala de química de tu colegio. Si no quieres ser corroída por algún ácido o muerta con un tubo de ensayo en la garganta, cuidate."**

Y la última:

**"Nekomura Iroha: Este es un últimatum. CUIDATE DE MI. Y no cuentes con que ese tal "Piko" te venga a salvar.**

**Trata de faltar a la escuela y él será muerto por tu acción."**

Piko estaba confuso.

¿Quien era esa tal "Nodoka Nanihiro"?

No le gustaba estar involucrado en cosas que no tenían nada que ver.

¿Por qué lo iba a matar?

Iroha se echó a llorar. Piko la consoló.

-Calmate...Iro, todo se arreglará, lo prometo...

-¿Puedo...quedarme contigo toda la semana?

-Cla...claro, pero trae lo que necesites de tu casa mañana por la noche, ¿Si? Pasaré por ti en moto a las 7:30.

-Gracias...Piko...

-Ahora, te prepararé un té, relájate y nos iremos a dormir juntos, ¿Si?

-Si...

Piko fue a prepararle una taza de té verde. Iroha la tomó con calma envuelta en una manta y se fue a dormir.

Pero Piko seguía preguntándose...

¿Quien iba a matar a Iroha? ¿Por qué?

_**¿Y por qué lo involucraban?**_


End file.
